The Letters
by S.V.Heese
Summary: To fully understand this short story you would have to go to ff citadel(www.ffcitadel.com). Where the hell did them two secret letters in ff7 come from, nobody knows. This story follows 2 shinra soldiers. Set in the part where you meet aerith for the 2nd


****

Scott Vanheeswyk

**The letters**

The tall grey haired man lay silently on the soft quilts of his bunk. He stared to the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He scratched his trouser leg.

"Damn uniforms. They itch like hell" he said to himself. He rested his head on his pillow, trying to get some rest before he had to go on duty. Lost in his thoughts again, he wondered what his wife was doing back at home in Kalm. 

"I should be goddamn retired" he mumbled to himself.

"I never see her anymore, all I can do is write bloody letters. She probably doesn't even receive them. Damn mail service, bloody useless. Next time I'll get one of the boys to deliver the..." Suddenly he stopped talking.

"Hey Bill" said the small man dressed in a blue uniform. The mans face was covered by a Shinra facemask. His Blue trousers lapped over his feet. His sweater sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. 

"Trey, sort yourself out man, you look like a bloody tramp. And bloody knock next time you come into my room. Didn't ya mother never teach ya any bloody manners" shouted bill angrily.

"Erm, sorry dude. Like, your door was open so I just thought..." 

" Yeah, well don't think next time, just knock. I tell ya, If the shinra hired ya to think we'd all be out of work ya silly dumbass" interrupted Bill rudely.

"Erm, sorry. Anyway, I came to tell you that we've been taken off duty and we got to go do a job with that turk, Tsengs the name, I think" said Trey nervously.

"What sort of bloody job?" Replied Bill.

"Erm, We've just got to follow him to the Midgar slums, to find that Ancient girl" answered Trey.

"Fine with me" said Bill. 

Bill sat up from his bunk and put on his large steel toe capped boots. He rose from his bed. 

"Come on then short ass, lets get going. If where late Tseng will have our heads for it"

"Erm, ok boss" replied Trey. 

The two men left the room and went down the steep stairs towards the streets of Junon.

A tall longhaired man stood in the streets of Junon tapping his foot impatiently. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a gold plated watch and glared down at it. He sighed. The man, dressed in a smart grey suit brushed back his long dark hair from his face and looked into the distance to find two shinra soldiers walking towards him.

The man stared at the two soldiers and lifted up his arm then tapped his wrist with his index finger.

"Were have you two been, your late" chatted the man.

"We are sorry for our delay Mr Tseng. Our..."

"I'll have none of your excuses soldier. Now tell me who you are" growled Tseng.

"I'm Sergeant Bill Vermilion, unit 6 sir!" Replied Bill.

"Erm, I'm private Trey Thomas, also unit 6 sir!" Shouted Trey. Tseng looked into each soldier's eyes with disgust. He turned his back on the men.

"Well lets get going then. And don't think I'm not gonna tell your unit instructor about this, because I will" said Tseng. The two soldiers tagged along as Tseng walked down the concrete road. Tseng ran his fingers through his hair then laughed as he walked towards the transport van.

"The bastard" whispered Bill under his breath. The three men then climbed into a shinra van and set off to the sector 5 slums.

Eventually the shinra transport van arrived at the sector 5 slums. The three men stepped out of the van and stood in a line as they looked at the slums horizon.

"Wow, what a dump. I thought the Junon barracks were bad, this is worse" said Trey as he stared around at the wreaked houses and rubble road.

"Well get use to it kid because this is where you'll be living if you don't sort you self out" said Tseng, laughing. Tseng looked over into the distance to see a small towered church.

"Well then, let's get going" said Tseng. The two soldiers followed Tseng as they got closer to the chapel. 

"So, what're you doing after this? Fancy going for a drink" said Trey to Bill.

"No. I have to get these letters to in the post, or maybe get one of the boys to take it down themselves" replied Bill. The men carried on walking towards the chapel, silent.

"Well, why don't I get Ted to take the letters? He's going home to Kalm tomorrow" said Trey.

"Umm, ok then. But they're really important, so they had better get their" replied Bill.

"No problem, They'll get..."

"Ok boys. This is where we stop. So stop chatting and lets go" shouted Tseng quickly.

The men marched through the chapel door and where surprised to see that the girl they were looking for was not alone. Suddenly, Tseng's big frown faded from his face. The sweet blonde haired girl stood talking, unaware that Tseng and the shinra soldier's where there. The man she was with stood tall above her with blonde spiked hair and a wide sword strapped to his back. 

Suddenly, the girl spotted Tseng and the soldiers. She then whispered something into the mans ear and then shouted;

"Don't fight here, you'll damage the flowers". They then both ran towards the other end of the chappal.

"Ok guys, let's go after her" Tseng said as he walked towards the flowerbed.

"Oh. And dont stand on the flowers" Tseng joked as he trampled on the flowerbed. Bill then started to laugh with Tseng. Trey was silent. 

"What's so funny" whispered Trey.

"It's not funny. Just laugh with him, that's the only way we can get out of him telling the instructor" Bill whispered back. Trey started to laugh along with Bill and Tseng as they walked over the flowerbed.

"Up there, go get her. And don't hurt her" shouted Tseng as he pointed to the cute girl in the pink dress.

Bill and Trey ran up the stairs and closed in on her.

"Cloud, what shall I do" shouted the girl looking up at the man.

"Fight them" replied the voice from high on the roof. 

The girl turned to the two soldiers who had her trapped.

"Ok, I'll give it a go" said the girl. The soldiers paused, waiting for her to make a move.

"Erm, lets just grab her" said Trey. The two men closed in on the girl as they slowly shadowed over her. Trey ran forward to grab her. The girl swung out her guard stick at his head and knocked him backwards. The man then aggressively rolled down the steep wooden stairs. When he hit the ground a large crack noise echoed through the building. Bill looked down at Treys body, knowing the cracking noise was not the floorboards. Dead! 

"You bitch" shouted Bill. The fear in the girl's eyes turned to anger as bill charged towards her.

He swung for her legs with his rifle handle. She quickly jumped in the air to avoid it and lashed out at him with her guard stick at his rib. Bill kneeled down and held his rib, the girl then kicked him in the head and he fell off the side of the high railings. The fall seemed to last forever as he hit the floor with a loud knock. 

"Come on Aeris, this way" shouted the man from above the staircase. The girl ran up towards the man. 

Tseng walked over to the staircase and looked up at the girl escaping through a hole in the roof. 

"Damn. She got away" said Tseng to himself, sounding not so bothered. He turned round to find Bill and Trey lying on the ground.

"Tseng. Please, I beg you to send these letters to Kalm" Bill said in a croaked voice. Tseng walked over to him and grabbed the letters then walked out of the chappal door.

"Hmm, a letter to his wife and a letter to his daughter in Kalm". Tseng paused.

"Yeah, Whatever" said Tseng as he screwed up the letters and threw them on the ground.

Tseng walked back towards the van with a smile on his face.

"Huh, what does he think I am? A delivery boy".

THE END

TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THIS STORY YOU MUST HAVE HAD TO PLAYED THE GAME "FINAL FANTASY VII."

TO TOTTALY UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF "THE LETTERS" YOU MUST HAVE HAD TO READ THE SECRETS SECTION ON "FINAL FANTASY CITADEL".

THESE CHARECTERS ARE ALL RIGHTS OF "SQUARESOFT". 


End file.
